Grand Theft Auto: Claudes Return
by What'sUpStories
Summary: After Catilina's death, Claude wanted to start a new life, so he moves to Los Santos, but couldn't keep the cops on him. When the LSPD finaly deports Claude back to Liberty City, Liberty City has got used to Claude not being there, but mayham in LC is about to start again in Claudes Return


**Grand Theft Auto:**

**Claude's Return**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

If you do not know about Claude Speed, then here is story. Claude was a famous criminal in Liberty City in 2001. But Claude never talked. He did jobs for different bosses, picked up hookers, and just terrorized the city.

It all started in late 2001, Claude, his girlfriend, Catalina, and his friend, 8 ball, went on a huge robbery, killing every witness, every guard, everybody. On the way back to their getaway vehicle, Catalina shot and betrayed Claude, leaving him and taking the money. Claude and 8 ball were both caught by the police, and arrested. 8 Ball's specialty is bombs, and just in case something like this happened, he brought one along. On the bridge connecting two islands, Portland and Staunton Island, 8 Ball through the bomb on the bridge. The explosion caused all the police to die, and the bridge to be destroyed.

Claude was out for revenge on Catalina, and he did kill anyone who got in his way. Claude has done a lot of dirty work involving killing tribe leaders, blowing up someone, even to the point to steal drugs! Claude did have to steal, kill, and destroy to stay out of serious trouble. But this isn't the events that happened within that time period, this is what happened after the bridge was fixed, this is what happened after Claude got revenge because this is the story of Claude's Return.

But then, early 2008, Claude is dead. Liberty City is known as the deadliest city in America, one reason is how Claude died. In Liberty City when cars flip over, they immediately catch on fire, and BAM, the car explodes. Luckily, the Car Engineers fixed that problem after Claude's Death, and nothing like this happened again.

After the death of Catalina, Claude became successful. No more crappy hideout, but Salvatore's old mansion. Lots of money, a huge car, and a nice girlfriend. But one thing that Claude kept, was his police record. That guy still causes mayhem like blowing up cars, banging Hookers, and just killing everyone. But that one day, was the accident.

Claude was in a chase with the police beside Claude's mansion. Claude goes beside the house and hopes that when he goes down the hill, the police will lose him and leave him alone. Before Claude drove down the hill, a police cruiser hit Claude's car, shoving him off the hill.

Claude's car tumbles down the hill and lands upside down in between two gas tanks. Claude tries to get out, but it's no use! The car sets on fire. The cop fell down the hill and rams Claude's car shoving the car out just enough to get out. Claude gets out of the car, but its to late, the car exploded, harming, not killing Claude. Making a run for it, the two gas tanks exploded. After the smoke went away, there lies Claude's body. Claude is dead. Or is he?

What really happened is that when Claude was escaping, the gas tank exploded, and a secret Claude dummy in the trunk and was thrown out because of the explosion, and that is what the police found. Claude quickly got out of there, to start a new life, a new apartment, no police record and to do that, he has to go to the airport, to move to a new city and start over. But Claude knows that he can't use his real ID to get in, he is dead to the police's knowledge, so he had to "barrow" someone else's

Like classic Claude, he found a person that looks a lot like him and put his hand over the guy's mouth and stabbed him in the back and stole his ID. "Hey you, I thought you were dead!" a random pedestrian said. "Yea I saw you in the news! You died!" Claude knew he needed to get out of there, so he jumped out of the middle of the road. A nearby speeding Banshee comes around a nearby corner and goes down the road where Claude is standing and barely hits Claude. "Hey get out of the road freak!" the driver said. Claude takes out his pistol and aims at the driver's head. "Hey man cut it out!" the driver says as he is getting out of the car. "hey 911, I've got an emergency in the Red Light District in front of 8 balls" Claude hears a pedestrian on the phone.

Claude knows that he is in Portland and he has to go through Staunton Island to get to Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale. With the police on him, he knew he had to hide. Then Claude came up with a good idea, 8 ball will hide him until the cops stop looking for him.

Claude parked beside 8 ball's house, got out of the car, and knocked on the door. 8 Ball opened the door. "Hey Claude, you need a job?" 8 ball said. Claude shook his head no and pointed at a nearby police car. "Oh so you need a place to hide? Well why not go to a pay and spray?" Claude showed 8 ball the most recent newspaper. "_Claude Speed: most dangerous criminal dead. _So the police thinks that you are dead and you don't want to be noticed?" Claude shook his head yes. "Well ok, come on in." 8 Ball moved out of the door way to let Claude in.

Two days later, Claude knew he couldn't stay here forever so it was time to go. Claude started heading to leave when he heard 8 Ball. "Hey Claude!" 8 Ball said walking at Claude. "Before you leave, change clothes to kind of fool the cops." Claude always wore the same outfit, a Black leather jacket, a charcoal colored shirt, olive green jeans, and white shoes with blue rubber at the bottom. Claude thought that he would surprise his friend living where he was going by wearing the same outfit but different colors. So Claude put on a red tank top and black jeans.

"Well I'll see you later buddy" 8 Ball said as Claude went out his door. Claude got into the banshee that he has stolen. He saw a pair of sunglasses and knew that would be better for hiding his face from the police. So Claude started to Francis International Airport.

Claude got to the airport safely without the cops attention. He went in and got onto the plane, on his way to Los Santos to meet Carl Johnson, or better known as CJ.


End file.
